Moga Liberty Chronicles 9:Barren Desert, Deadly Wyverns
The Barren Desert; a massive sand plain of little life and few creatures—or so it would seem. There were many monsters and plants that filled this area, but some chose to hide or stay underneath the sand. Such creatures would be things like the Sand Plesioth; a subspecies of Plesioth that somehow made its home in the blazing sands of the Central World. As we walked on, we noticed several things moving around in the sand around us; Delex. We weren't especially concerned about them per se, but they did come as a signal on occasion. Such as when a Jhen Mohran or other creature is near. "...Could this mean there is a Jhen around here?!" I cried out at the massive number of Delex. "No.....Elder Dragons are extinct here. Jhen Mohran hasn't roamed in over twenty years, so they say." Chishiki said. "And besides, guys, a Jhen Mohran would have impaled us by now, I would think. Of course, I wouldn't know that well, because I have never seen one. I'm Central World born and bred." Nina said, glancing around. In my sheer anger of the now loud creatures, I drew my sword and began to cut them apart like a Sushifish chef. They tried to hold me back, knowing that surely something would find it strange that a human was swinging a mighty blade around out here. Fyrulosor jumped, to our surprise, to a cliff high above us and watched. "LOOK OUT!! SAND PLESIOTH!!!!!" Fyrulosor said with a scream. Within seconds, a massive yellowish body burst from the sand around us, taking several Delx, and my sword, in its great mouth. We jumped back and I ripped my sword, with a little elbow grease, from the mouth that held it captive. The mouth began to bleeed sharp red blood and the Plesioth began to battle us. It began by fiercely hip checking us, with all its body pushed toward knocking us across the desert. I jumped backwards and grabbed Tayler as I jumped, dodging it. However, Nina and Chishiki, who were closest to the creature, were not so lucky. Nina was pushed across the desert, many feet behind us, like a leaf blwon by a stiff breeze. She tried to get up, and fell to her knees again. "NINA!!!!!!!!" Chishiki cried, growing angry with the creature. Chishiki turned around, a rage in his eyes. He allowed himself to bew engulfed in a massive wall or bubble, so to speak, of dark black and gleaming white energy. The energy blasted the Plesioth with all of its might, leaving the great wyvern to be left squirming on the ground. The energy then circled up and above the Plesioth, and then blasted it with all its might, killing it near instantly. Chishiki's form stepped away and looked up. "...Sorry about that. But nothing touches MY NINA." "I understand. I'm the same way about Tayler." I said confidently. "Yes, yes, we're all super protective of our loved ones, let's get on with the Barren Desert, shall we?" Blazscale said irritatedly. "Yeah, guess we should." I said. We began to walk again, after taking the meat off of the Plesioth. The Desert was slowly but surely changing as we walked; it was becoming greener, sturdier on the soil, and quite cool. As we walked for another half hour, there was a thick layer of grass, and far ahead we could see the tip of what looked like a castle. "The Military Bastion!! Finally!!" I cried out. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As we began to almost run towards the Military Bastion, Tayler began to breathe heavy. She was clutching her abdomen and walking slowly. "Tayler? You alright? John! Get the hell over here!!" Jonathan said worredly. "Are you alright? What's wrong??" I said in the same tone. "...ow....ugh...I...I think I'm going into labor...." Tayler said slowly. The blood ran from my face as I turned. "HURRY THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried with anxiety. TO BE CONTINUED IN..........Moga Liberty Chronicles 10:Tayler's Child, James Senshi Category:Fan Fiction